


Nothing to Say (NEVADA RAMIREZ)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Nevada Ramirez - Fandom, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: based on these prompts: “I’m not sure I should be wearing this… I feel like such a slut.”“You’re such a pretty little slut for me, aren’t you? So desperate.”“I think we should make a tape so I can show everyone what a good whore you are.”“Nothing to say? What’s wrong, did I finally fuck your brains out?” word count: 1075warnings: sex, female-reader





	

You felt naked stepping out of the dressing room, smoothing a hand down the tight, form fitting dress that Nevada asked, more like ordered, you to try on.

He was sitting in a chair, fiddling on his phone but then he looked up and appraises you.

“Aye, mami, you look great.” He stood and pushed one hand around your waist to clasp at your buttocks, pulling you closer. Nevada had a smirk on his face, a wide one, that told you that he was very, very pleased with the way you looked.

 **“I’m not sure I should be wearing this…”** You whispered, trailing on finger of his chest, **“I feel like such a slut.”** Nevada just gave you one of his trademark smirks and dipped down to press his lips to your neck, eliciting a sigh from your mouth. “Do we have to go out in this? I’d rather stay home.”

“No, I want to show you off,” He purred, “Show everyone that I’ve got the hottest broad on my arm.” He grinned like a shark and you flushed from your forehead to your chest. “We’ll take it.” You nodded and Nevada paid for the dress with it still on your body and his hands wandered to your chest, your abdomen, before settling on gripping your ass, the dress riding up. You weren’t sure he was going to make it to the club because his hands were gripping onto your body so hard that by the time he climbed into the back of his SUV you were panting and squirming.

Nevada gave the order for his men to head to his club, but then his lips were on yours. You gave in to the kiss, pulling him closer by hands gripping onto his leather jacket. FIve minutes passed before Nevada pushed you back to lay down on the seat of the car, lodging one knee between your thighs. You keened highly, mouth opening as Nevada unzipped the dress and freed your breasts for him to knead and ogle at.

“Nev,” You gasped when he sucked a hickey into your neck, “Nevada, I thought we were going to Galanger’s?” But you didn’t really mean it because Nevada hooked his middle finger into the lace panties that he had also bought on the same day, pulling them down your legs and tossing them into the front passenger’s seat.

“I think we can take the long way,” He prodded two fingers inside of you, turning to wink at the driver, “Gabby won’t mind, will you Gabby?” He grunted an answer because you gasped, twisting under Nevada’s thick, skilled hands. He swallowed your moan and you clasped onto his back as he curled his fingers, dragging them out of you at a painfully slow pace. Your orgasm was building at a startling pace and you hooked a leg around him.

“Nev, please,” You gasped, pressing a kiss to his jaw, “God, Nev, please.” He only laughed and fully withdrew his fingers, prodding them into your mouth for you to suck them clean.

He chuckled, **“You’re such a pretty little slut for me, aren’t you? So desperate.”** You nodded and moaned around his fingers as his other hand abandoned your thigh to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. You gasped for air when Nevada removed his fingers, sitting up in the car as he looked down on you.

“Nevada, are we even going to the club?” You asked, hoping the answer was no. If he said no that meant that he was willing to take you in the car, to fuck you until you saw stars. You sighed in relief when you saw his smile and the way he pumped himself before leaning his body back over yours. “Thank God,” You pushed your hips up toward him and Nevada grasped onto them, holding you still as he pushed his cock into you. He felt so good and the most you could manage was pushing his leather jacket off of his shoulders to unbutton his shirt. You, personally, hated fucking Nevada when you were both fully clothed, but he loved it. You both met each other in the middle and you kept your clothing on and he kept his pants on, but you were allowed to remove his shirt slash jacket at will.

When his shoulders and back were finally bare, he finally began moving again. He pulled out and repositioned his grip on your thighs so he was holding one of your legs over his hip and the other next to your head, holding you up.

After that was done he set a grueling pace, face pressed into your neck as you gasped and begged and pleaded. “Neva-Nevada,” He shushed you with a hot, open kiss to your lips, the car rocking at a red light as he groaned. “Yes, fuck.”

 **“Aye, I think we should make a tape so I can show everyone what a good whore you are.”** He smirked at you, flushing and sweating from the exertion of fucking you in such a small place. His jeans were rubbing against the bottom of your thighs, the burn creating a nice contrast between the pleasure Nevada was bringing you. The hand he was using to hold your thigh fell to your clit, where he thumbed it hard and fast.

You came undone in a second, scratching down his back. Nevada had nearly brought you to orgasm before he had started fucking you and you supposed that’s why he got what he wanted to easily. He kept going, chasing his own release, using your body purely for his own pleasure. If your orgasm hadn’t been so hard and so long, you were sure that you would have come again. But Nevada finally did, biting into your shoulder harshly as he cursed and squirmed above you, his sweat falling onto your already sweaty body.

Gabby stopped the car, signifying that you were at Galanger’s, which made Nevada move off of you, tucking himself back into his pants as he righted. You watched, laying there, as he put himself back together quickly, hair in place, flush going away. The most you could do was sit up, leaning against his cool leather jacket as you panted. Nevada kissed your forehead, once, and then spoke in his cocky manner that he always spoke: **“Nothing to say? What’s wrong, did I finally fuck your brains out?”**

You broke out into laughter, nodding against him.


End file.
